


Glow Force

by Lunathunder



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character(s) of Color, Derogatory Language, Don't Have to Know Canon, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Kissing, Laser Tag, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Mentions of Candlenights, Misgendering, Non Binary person of color, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunathunder/pseuds/Lunathunder
Summary: Teegan and Terogahan just started dating and for their first or second date Terogahan decides to go laser tagging. It may or may not get slightly out of hand on accident.or the one time that Teegan and Terogahan did some intense laser tagging...I don't recommend reading this one for later chapters without reading RITF (Renegade In The Forest) but do what you will :)
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character





	Glow Force

**Author's Note:**

> For a ship that I have within my D&D campaign. Teegan is my pc and Terogahan is a NPC. 
> 
> The game backstory is that my pc Teegan walked into a bar, saw this woman and got shitfaced. Proceed to talk to her and made a fool of themself in the process. Only calling her "Big Buff Lady" and the whole party fucking them over on their quest to seduce Big Buff Lady (Her name turned out to be Terogahan)  
> Candlenights is from MBMBaM (My Brother My Brother and Me)

Teegan wasn’t sure about the laser tag in the first place. The 19 year old was actually quite sceptical of it. They had never been before and the last story that they had heard from a friend is that they had almost knocked out someone’s tooth with the gun on accident. The young college student had just come out of an abusive relationship and they were slightly uncomfortable with dating again until they met Terogahan. She was smart and cute and was in the same major as Teegan, only just slightly older. Teegan couldn’t take their eyes off her until she had gained the courage to ask her out… over text… and made a fool of themself but that isn’t what they are thinking about right now, Teegan stands in their dorm in the late May afternoon sunlight, their roommate Molly Farmer on her bed, arms stretched out over her head. “Just wear what you think is right for you! I’d wear a darker color or you’ll stand out like a sore thumb my friend.” She said, sitting up and crossing her legs. Another person, Tefeli sits at the other end of the bed, their hands on either side of their legs. “I’m gonna have to agree with Molly on this one,” they said, tucking a strand of light blue hair behind their ear. A few piercings snagged the strands as it went, leaving a faint trail of pastel blue. “Really Teegan, it’ll be fine.” Torrin laughed from a laptop on the bed. Torrin, the younger of the three, had some studies to do while in his last few weeks of senior year of highschool. “I dunno. Terogahan really wanted to do this… I really don’t know about _laser tag…_ ” Teegan whined, looking from a white t-shirt with a simple design to a light blue button up. “I promise it’ll be fine,” Molly reassured them, standing up and walking behind Teegan. She places a hand on their shoulder softly. “It’s only freshman year of college. Think about it, if Terogahan didn’t want to date you, she would have found someone in the sophomore class sorority already!” Molly laughed, throwing her hands gently to her sides. “Wow Molly, smooth way to put that.” Torinn sighed, flipping through some papers. “Oh, uhh. Yeah…” Teegan laughed nervously. “I promise it’ll be okay.” Tefeli laughed, adjusting their shorts and hanging their legs off 

the side of the bed. “Yeah well, this isn’t a typical date. Some of the girls from Gamma Phi Beta are gonna be there. Apparently Terogahan got special permission from one of her sisters that I can even be there.” Teegan says, choosing a different shirt, taking off their glasses and pulling it carefully over their head. “Yeah? How so?” Torinn said, slightly uninterested. “I’m being labeled as a rush.” they said, pulling on a pair of comfortable shoes. “I was thinking about joining the sorority anyways.” Teegan said, “Might not be the best plan there since you’re NB and all.” Molly warned. “Yeah.” Teegan shrugged. 

“Is your phone all charged? Do you have a bag?” Tefeli asked, sitting up and slipping on their boots as well. “Do you have cash?” Torinn called out over the noise. “I’m all good. My phone was charging so I would be ready to go and my wallet is in my bag.” Teegan said with a nervous smile. “I look okay?” they turned around and looked from Molly to Tefeli to Torinn nervously. The room was eerily silent as the three judged Teegan’s clothes. “Fuck it, I look fine. I’m gay and chaotic so why not?” they said, jokingly. They tucked in their shirt and flipped around again. Their outfit was pretty simple, a pair of old ripped up shirts and a dark button up with a pair of new high top red Vans. “Only thing left is gonna be your hair Teegan.” Torinn said, his head was barely visible from his downwards position. “You should probably stop getting distracted by us and get back to work, Torinn.” Molly said, her smile just a bit below contained. “Yeahhh, that is probably the best idea.” he agreed “Bye, Torinn! No stealing shit when you should be studying!” Teegan called back to the laptop. “No promises. But I won’t!” Torinn said before hanging up quickly. “Are you going out tonight, Molly?” Teegan asks, looking over to the blonde lying on the bed. “Yeah, gonna go bar hopping or something. Pick up a girl. I’m not sure yet.” Molly yawned. Tefeli closed the laptop quickly and pulled Teegan’s short hair into a loose ponytail. “You’ll wanna have your hair out of your face because you’ll definitely be running around shooting the shit out of people! _Pew pew!”_ Tefeli joked, making fake guns with their hands and aiming at Molly. "Agh! No Tefeli! I've been _betrayed!_ Teegan, carry on my legacy of making assless chaps a thing not only for James Charles!" Molly shouted, covering her stomach pretending to be shot and leaning carefully on the cinder block wall. Teegan laughed and nodded. They looked out the window at the lights on campus slowly lighting up as it got darker. "Did Terogahan write you?" Tefeli asked, gathering their things and helping Molly up, throwing her shoes down onto the floor. "No, I haven't. I've been watching you two nuts." Teegan replied, picking up their phone and turning it on. 

One New message:

Terogahan: _Hey, you ready to g…_

_Swipe up to read more…_

“Yeah,” Teegan replied, writing Terogahan a quick message. “I gotta start heading out. It says to meet her outside of her house?” they said, slightly confused. “You got a lot to learn Teegs if you wanna join _any_ sorority Teegs.” Molly laughed, slipping them on over her short socks. Teegan chuckles and looks out the window again before ushering their guests towards the door. “I was told to wear something red. I feel like they are gonna haze me. Or actually be a gang.” Teegan says as they usher out Molly and Tefeli. “If they do, I’ll beat them all up!” Tefeli shouts excitedly, putting their hands into messy fists. Molly laughs and takes Tefeli’s shoulders, “It’ll be fine, I promise." Teegan assured them. "But if it is a gang, write us and we’ll be right there!" Molly says, her grinwidening. "Good Luck!" Tefeli shouted at Teegan down the hall. "ha, okay." Teegan stuttered nevously. 

As they walked across campus Teegan scanned the campus carefully. _“I’d feel awful if I’d missed the group…”_ Teegan thought to themself as they fiddled with a patch on their jacket. As the sun had dipped down past the trees, the air around them had grown more and more cold. _“I regret wearing shorts…”_

Teegan looked around campus again and sighed, this was going to be impossible. They knew that the sorority houses were a little bit away from their dorm but they didn’t know which way.” they pulled out their phone and looked at the screen.

One New message:

Terogahan: _You okay? A..._

_Swipe up to read more…_

Teegan laughed slightly as they read only half the message. They knew exactly what she was asking and they answered with: 

_“Ha, yeah, I could use some help finding the house. I am so lost! Hard to believe I’ve been here since September! See you soon.”_

Teegan groaned, “Hard to believe I’ve been here since last September”? They were such an idiot. They looked around until their phone pinged:

_“I hope that this can be of any help! I’m sorry I can’t come and find you, we are waiting for one of the girls to come out of her room. It’s all good, I didn’t know campus until about halfway through this year.”_

Teegan laughed and looked around after opening up the map. They followed it until they started passing some more residential looking houses. Bright lights flashed in one of the windows and people laughed and hooted drunkenly. _“Frat house?”_ Teegan thought to themself as they passed, looking quickly to the sign above the door. They kept walking until someone tapped Teegan’s shoulder. Teegan jumped and turned around to see a taller boy holding a red cup. “Hey lil’ lady, wh-where ya headin’?” he drawled, stumbling on his feet slightly. Teegan cringed at the pronoun and held out a hand to steady him but also to keep him away from them. “Just over there. I’ll be okay.” Teegan stuttered slightly, backing up again. “To the G- _Gamma Phi Beta_ house? Why, they’re just a bunch of stuck up bitches anyways. You wanna _be one of them lil’ lady?_ ” he drew Teegan’s shoulder with his free hand hard. Teegan glared at the guy. “What if I am? _And what if I don’t care_ that they’re… what did you call them? “Stuck up bitches”? I doubt that. Now I’ll be on my way, thank you and I hope your hangover is shit.” they said, crossing their arms over their chest and turning around. “I’ll take you to the real party.” he said, getting close to Teegan. “I’m really just trying to go to that house, I don’t want to go here! I’m not going there!” Teegan yelped, digging their heels into the ground stubbornly. The guy laughed and looked at Teegan again. “You’re a real pretty girl, stubborn but pretty.” the guy said, stumbling over his feet again. Teegan felt the heat rising to their face. They weren’t some girl to coddle, they were Teegan Timberpool the nonbinary 19 year old who just wanted a date with Terogahan. “Look dude, I already have a date.” They said, looking over their shoulder at the Gamma Phi Beta house. “What, you a _dyke_ or some shit. That’s pretty hot.” he said again, close enough for Teegan to smell the booze on his breath. “Get off.” Teegan growled angrily, “I’m not afraid to hit you and I will if necessary. Don’t you ever, _EVER,_ call a lesbian a dyke again.” they growled, shoving the guy and spilling his drink onto his front and onto the sidewalk on his feet.

“You fucking _bitch! You’ve spilled my fuckin’ drink!”_ He shouted, stumbling towards Teegan again. "Get away from me!" Teegan yelped, stepping back, their shoes slightly popping on the gravel sidewalk. This was it, they were gonna die because some asshole was drunk and needed a good time. Welp, it was a good life, good bye Tefeli and Torinn and Molly and dad and mom and-

“Teegan! Is that you over there?” someone yelled out, Teegan flipped around to see a girl with blonde hair and a red letterman jacket. Teegan backed away adjusted ther glasses and walked over slowly, pulling out their phone if something went wrong while walking away. “Hi, I’m sorry. I had no chance to answer back.” they apologised, thankful to be away from the drunken frat boy. She laughed, “Anytime! Anything is necessary to get away from a drunken frat boy, especially if he is being like… _that._ ” she hissed, waving a well manicured hand at the house with the party. “Anyways,” the girl started, taking Teegan’s hand, “I’ll bring you inside, we can do some introductions and then we can head out!” she said, walking into the house with Teegan. “Oh, uh, okay.” they agreed, stepping up the large wooden stairs into the sorority house. This was a first. They walked in and they were met with yelling.

“Oh my gosh!” one of the girls yelled, “You must be Teegan!” she added quickly, a large, friendly smile on her face. “Now Olivia,” the blonde girl hushed them, releasing Teegan’s hand. “Can you take her to the living room and I’ll let Terogahan know you’re here!” she said excitedly, bouncing up the stairs. "Uh, I-" Teegan shook their head as they were almost dragged into the living room. "So, tell us how you met our youngest sister!" one of the girls said excitedly, "Yes please!" another said, pulling on a red jacket. Teegan laughed and looked at them. "It's kinda weird..." they said as they sat down onto the couch. "I kinda had a crush on her when we met at a bar last November before Thanksgiving break. I think I had accidentally gotten drunk and tried to talk to her and made a fool of myself." Teegan explained, some of the girls gasped and some of them laughed lightly. "You're the kid Terogahan was telling us about when she came home that night!" one of them announced, crossing her arms with a smile. "You seem like a good kid." another examined. "To be completely honest," Teegan added, "I don't think Terogahan even thought I was in college until after Candlenights." the other girls laughed and snorted. nodded and looked at the stairs. "I can't believe that she never told us about you until after Candlenights.” one of them said, placing a hand on Teegan’s shoulder carefully. “I don’t think we started officially talking until after Candlenights.” Teegan added quickly, the heat rising into their face. The girls laugh and look at the stairs quickly.

“Hey. I look okay?” a tall muscular woman said from the stairs. She wore a red letterman jacket, a pair of tight black jeans ripped at the knee, black high top converse and a plain grey t-shirt. Her dark hair was pulled into a half ponytail and a thin messenger bag hung on her shoulder and across her chest. “Teegan!” Terogahan said, a smile rising on her face. “Hi!” teegan said, again the heat rising to their face. “You look great!” Teegan says nervously. Terogahan smiled and took Teegan’s hand carefully. “It’ll be fine.” she whispered. “One of the blonde girls smiled and sat on the couch. “Introductions!” she announced, patting the cushion beside her for Teegan and Terogahan to sit. “So! Introductions!! I’ll start! There are 5 of us here who are part of this sorority Teegan. One of them you already know,” the blonde girl winks. “But anyways, I’m Katya or Katie Austin, I’m from Texas and I use she/her pronouns! I like dogs.” Katya says, a bit of her blonde hair falls neatly over her shoulder. “I’m Molly Palmer and I have a problem with not stopping to study. I’m a workaholic… I’m from Maine and I use she/her pronouns...” she explains, a shy smile coming to her lips. “I’m Darcy Cumberland, I’m from California, I have 3 dogs at home on the ranch and I use she/her they/them pronouns.” 

“I’m Olivia Philipson and I am from Rhode Island. I have a cat upstairs that you can't tell anyone about and I use she/her pronouns.” Katya nods, smiles and looks at Teegan. “We all know Terogahan, but what about you Teegan? What are some interesting facts about you?” Teegan shifts uncomfortably and smiles nervously. “I’m Teegan, I come from New York and I like to read… I also use they/them pronouns…” Katya smiles and looks at Teegan, “I will try and remember your pronouns Teegan. We are very accepting of all genders and sexualities here at Gamma Phi Beta!” she explains and Teegan nods.

Terogahan says slightly excitedly as she stands up and runs her hands quickly over her shirt to smooth out any wrinkles and extends a hand to Teegan. "We should. It is getting quite late." Katya agrees and walks to the oat rack, pulling a jacket almost identical to Terogahan's and Darcy's off the rack and slides it over her shoulders. "Laser Tag ready guys!" Molly says excitedly, pumping a fist in the air. "Hell yeah!" most of the girls answer back, smiles coming to their faces. "Alright, let's head out and avoid the Alpha Phi Alpha house. They're having a huge party for no reason again."

# 

**Author's Note:**

> Teegan's school name is the Copper Cove Institute


End file.
